


Sketching Gold, Drawing Sun

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [13]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Ninomae Ina'nis attempts to draw the sun and finds herself distracted by its beauty
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: The Holofic Bucket [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sketching Gold, Drawing Sun

Steadfastly ignoring the teasing whispers in the back of her mind, Ninomae Ina'nis slowly peeked over the edge of her sketchbook to look at a beautiful girl with golden hair from her position on a nearby stone bench, taking in every detail that she could as her hands began sketching what she saw furiously "for reference."

She made sure to intently study the sight of the other girl's confident stance and lush features, the way her silky hair let off an ethereal glow as the light bounced off of it. She made sure to focus on the way her eyes seemed to sparkle like gemstones even without sunlight, the perfect shape of her cute button nose, the pink fullness of her lips, and the beautiful cut of her chin and jaw as it led to her slender neck and her bodacious body.

And as Ina continued to intently study the beautiful girl before her, a sudden nudge from the depths of her mind, accompanied by a booming chuckle, snapping her out of her trance, causing her to jolt in place as she sees the abstract-looking picture on her sketchbook and blushes brightly in embarrassment before flipping the page of her sketchbook over with a sigh to begin her drawing anew.

As her hands begin to deftly draw and sketch out an outline of a figure, Ina finds that she has to force her eyes to stay on her paper and away from the beautiful girl who was peacefully reading a book to make sure her art didn't stray into the abstract once more. 

Mentally quashing the amused voice that murmured within her mind with annoyance, Ina decides to turn her back on the beautiful girl and tries to continue drawing, repeatedly fighting the urge to turn around and stare at the other girl once more. Unfortunately, even with the beautiful girl out of sight, Ina still found herself distracted by said girl, unable to progress further in drawing as she repeatedly tried to 'perfect' a line or an angle to no avail, for she was unwilling to let her drawing be anything less than 'perfect' in capturing the other girl's beauty.

Eventually, though, after several minutes and an aching hand, Ina manages to finish her portrait of the beautiful girl and looks at it proudly as she rubs her strained hand. 

"Oh wow, that's a really cool drawing of me... It's very nice."

As the words of the unexpected voice behind her process itself in Ina's mind, she feels a spike of pure panic shoot through her, causing her to yelp and jump while turning to face the other girl to explain her actions. And as she turned, one of her feet got caught with one of her ankles, causing her to begin tipping over from her loss of balance. Fortunately, before she could fall for more than an inch, a strong arm belonging to the beautiful girl manages to catch her by the waist and stops her from falling, while another swiftly plucks her sketchbook from the air before it could hit the ground.

"Whoa there," the beautiful girl laughs as she pulls Ina to her feet by her waist, coincidentally embracing her tightly as she did, "Careful, you could have seriously hurt yourself there... If I hadn't caught you, that is." 

Ina feels herself freeze up at the other girl's close proximity. "Y-yeah," she stutters as she reaches up one hand to gently push herself away from the other girl, "That was pretty l-lucky, heh... Thanks."

"It's no biggie," the beautiful girl smirks as she gently placed Ina's sketchbook back into her hands, "It's the least I can do after seeing that flattering portrait you've done of me."

"Eep!"

At those words, Ina felt her face burn as she clutches her sketchbook tightly to her chest, hiding her face behind its white pages as the other girl snickers in amusement, covering her mouth behind her face as she lets out an airy laugh.

Mercifully though, the beautiful girl stops laughing after a few moments, wiping a tear away from her eye before she puts out her hand towards Ina. 

"Hoo, that was a good laugh... I haven't laughed like that in a while. Nice to meet you, by the way, the name's Amelia Watson, what's yours?"

Ina pauses at the unexpected introduction before gathering her courage with some internal help, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it, "I'm Ninomae Ina'nis... It's nice to meet you, Miss Watson."

This garners her an amused smile as Watson shakes her head, "Nah, Amelia is fine." She states as she puts her hands behind her and rocks back and forth on the heels of her feet, "I don't mind people calling me by my first name."

Feeling the blush on her face deepen at Amelia's words, Ina coughs and nods in response, "humu, okay. Amelia, then... A pleasure to meet you. Sorry for drawing you without permission..."

"Oh, It's no problem," Amelia reassures, continuing to rock on her heels, "Although I have to say-"

"I'm pretty flattered you put so much effort into drawing me... it really does make me feel special. Maybe I could model for you again sometime? I really enjoyed watching you work."

Ina freezes at the sudden request, her mind wildly trying to make sense of what she heard as she stared at a blushing Amelia with her mouth agape. She desperately wanted to say yes, wanting to spend more time with the beautiful girl before her, but she wasn't sure if she could handle being near her all the time without turning into a blushing, stuttering mess.

Eventually, though, with another mental nudge from the voices in her head, Ina manages to compose herself and smile at Amelia, who quickly smiled back and leaned forward to hear her answer. 

"I'd love to draw you more, Amelia... In fact," Ina nods, and after taking a brief moment to look around, she gestures vaguely to a shop nearby, "why don't we head to the cafe so I can treat you to something while I draw?"

This gets her a relieved smile as Amelia nods and straightens herself, ceasing the rocking of her feet, "Sure, that sounds great. I could go for some cappuccinos right now. So-"

"Lead the way."

And with that, Ina and Amelia walk side by side towards the cafe, both sneaking glances at the other as they walk, eager to spend more time with the other, beautiful girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo baby let's go!
> 
> I really like this one, I wanted to try something new here, but let's just say I had to go through several drafts to get to this one.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all like this one,
> 
> I certainly do.
> 
> now if ya'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do
> 
> here is my twitter, 
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> and please leave a comment if ya'll enjoyed this fic, along with any criticisms.
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
